The present invention relates to the health care, novelty, education and jewelry industries and, more particularly, to the field of medical pulse detection devices and methods of detecting and monitoring pulses.
Medical device manufacturers have often tried to manufacture a device for sensing a pulse that is easy to use, simple to manufacture and small in size. Most current medical pulse sensing devices, however, are large in size, and difficult to operate. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,213, by Howell, titled xe2x80x9cApparatus For Photoelctric Dermachromography,xe2x80x9d describes an apparatus for sensing blood flow under skin. A portion of the apparatus is adhesively attached to the skin, but is connected by leads or wires to a large power supply that provides the adhesively connected portion with power. This apparatus is also very bulky, is not readily disposable, and needs extensive medical training to install and use.
Manufacturers of pulse sensing devices also struggle with the problem of durability of the pulse sensing device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,072, by Kagen, titled xe2x80x9cMiniature Disposable Blood Flow Monitorxe2x80x9d describes a monitor that adhesively attaches to skin. The blood flow monitor provides different colored indicators for different conditions of blood flow. This monitor, however, uses an exposed transducer to detect the blood flow. An exposed transducer often rapidly deteriorates when exposed to contaminating elements. This monitor is also difficult to use because it does not allow for a user to move the monitor along the skin until a pulse is located. The monitor is adhesively attached and detached from the skin until the pulse is located.
With the foregoing in mind, the present invention advantageously provides a pulse sensing patch and methods of forming and using the same. The pulse sensing patch allows caregivers to provide higher levels of care to patients by providing a fast and easy way to monitor a pulse. The pulse is a key component of hemodynamic monitoring. The medical pulse sensing patch advantageously eases the task of hemodynamic monitoring and insures adequate oxygenation and tissue perfusion. The medical pulse sensing patch may also advantageously be used as a children""s educational toy or jewelry. The pulse sensing patch, for example, allows easy and safe use for children to learn the significance of blood flow within their own bodies.
More particularly, the present invention preferably includes a pulse sensing patch having a main body with an upper surface, a lower adhesive surface and an opening positioned in a medial portion of the main body. The pulse sensing patch also includes a housing having upper and lower portions positioned to surround the opening in the medial portion of the main body. The upper portion is positioned to contact the upper surface of the main body, and the lower portion is positioned to contact the lower surface of the main body. The pulse sensing patch still further includes pulse sensing means positioned within the housing for sensing a pulse. The pulse sensing patch also includes a plurality of visual indicators positioned in communication with the pulse sensing means and also positioned within the housing for displaying a visually recognizable pattern of the pulse. The medical pulse sensing patch also includes a lubricant positioned adjacent the lower surface of the medical pulse sensing patch and pulse patch activating means for activating the medical pulse sensing patch. The lubricant advantageously allows a user to move the patch along the skin to thereby locate a stronger pulse, before an adhesive connection between the patch and the skin is made.
The medical pulse sensing patch is advantageously cost effective to manufacture and distribute. The housing on the medical pulse sensing patch advantageously provides a seal to protect inner components of the medical pulse sensing patch from elements that cause rapid deterioration. The lubricant is advantageous because it allows a caregiver to apply the medical pulse sensing patch to the user and maneuver the patch to a better position, e.g., a position on the user""s skin where a stronger pulse can be detected. This eliminates the need to remove and reattach the adhesive portion from the user""s skin.
The present invention also provides a method of forming a medical pulse sensing patch. The method includes the step of forming an opening in a medial portion of a main body that has an upper surface and a lower adhesive surface. The method still further includes the step of positioning a pulse sensor for sensing a pulse within the opening of the main body. The method still further advantageously includes positioning a housing having upper and lower portions to surround the pulse sensor.
This method of forming the medical pulse sensing patch advantageously seals internal components within the housing to protect them from elements that cause rapid deterioration. The method of forming the medical pulse sensing patch is advantageously inexpensive to manufacture and distribute.
The present invention also advantageously provides a method of using a medical pulse sensing patch. The method preferably includes the step of removing the medical pulse sensing patch from a sterile package. The sterile package advantageously insures the caregiver or user that the patch will not be contaminated before it is used to monitor a pulse. The method also advantageously includes positioning the medical pulse sensing patch to overlie and abuttingly contact skin and activating the medical pulse sensing patch by removing a lubricant cover positioned adjacent a lower surface of the medical pulse sensing patch. The step of activating the medical pulse sensing patch advantageously allows the patch to be in a xe2x80x9csleep modexe2x80x9d when not in use. This advantageously allows the medical pulse sensing patch to last longer, thereby reducing waste of patches. This method of using the medical pulse sensing patch also advantageously provides an easy and inexpensive way for caregivers to monitor patients. The method also allows caregivers or users of the medical pulse sensing patch to locate a pulse, apply the patch and monitor the pulse with ease. The step of locating the pulse advantageously allows the caregiver or user the opportunity to move the patch along portions of the skin to find a stronger pulse before adhesively attaching the pulse sensing patch to the skin. The ease and speed with which caregivers can use the medical pulse sensing patch to monitor patients allows better utilization of time so as to provide higher levels of care to more patients.